bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nanao Ise
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 7 lipca''Bleach Official Character Book Souls'', strona 139 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 164 cm | waga = 48 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 1. Oddziału, wiceprezydent Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami | zespół = Plik:1.jpeg 1. Oddział | poprzedni zespół = Plik:8.jpeg 8. Oddział | partner = Shunsui Kyōraku | bazy operacyjne = 1. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = ? | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 12, Rozdział 102 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 36 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japoński głos = Hitomi Nabatame | angielski głos = Kate Higgins | hiszpański głos = Alma Juarez (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest wicekapitanem 1. Oddziału pod dowództwem kapitana Shunsuia Kyōraku. Piastuje również stanowisko wiceprzewodniczącej Stowarzyszenia Kobiet Shinigami. Wygląd Nanao to młoda kobieta o czarnych włosach, zwykle spiętych z tyłu głowy oraz niebieskich oczach. Nosi okulary. W jej wyglądzie można zauważyć podobieństwo do Lisy Yadōmaru, członkini grupy Visoredów, pełniącej w przeszłości funkcję wicekapitana 8. Oddziału. Podobieństwo to nie jest przypadkowe. Nanao darzyła dużym szacunkiem swoją poprzedniczkę, zanim ta stała się Visoredem. Jej ubiór niczym nie różni się od strojów pozostałych Shinigami w stopniu wicekapitana. Osobowość Nanao jest bardzo poważną i pragmatyczną osobą. Jej powaga uwydatnia się, gdy przebywa w pobliżu swojego bezpośredniego zwierzchnika - kapitana Shunsuia Kyōraku, słynącego z beztroski oraz słabości do pięknych kobiet. Choć Nanao często musi przywoływać Shunsuia do porządku, to (podobnie jak pozostali porucznicy) czuje ogromny respekt przed dowódcą i wykonuje każdy jego rozkaz bez mrugnięcia okiem. Pani wicekapitan prawie zawsze nosi ze sobą ciężką książkę. Nanao jest bardzo często zaczepiana przez swojego kapitana. Zaczepki te przyjmują najróżniejsze formy. Najczęściej reakcja Nanao ogranicza się do skarcenia kapitana, czasem jednak zmuszona jest do użycia bardziej bezpośrednich środków, jak choćby uderzenie książką. W wolnych chwilach Nanao lubi chodzić na zakupy, choć jej największą pasją są książki. W tej dziedzinie towarzystwa chętnie dotrzymuje jej Hinamori Momo. Nanao jest również zdolną księgową, co znacznie ułatwia jej zajmowanie się większością papierkowej roboty, którą powinien zajmować się kapitan Kyōraku. Nanao jest również wiceprzewodniczącą Stowarzyszenia kobiet Shinigami, choć jej rola ogranicza się głównie do hamowania dziecinnych zachowań przewodniczącej - Yachiru Kusajishi. Mimo licznych prób utrzymania porządku zebrań, czy aktywności stowarzyszenia, Yachiru, jako wyższa pozycją, zawsze stawia na swoim, uznając sugestie Nanao za bezwartościowe. Historia thumb|left|190px|Nano 100 lat temu Nanao należała do 8. Oddziału od najmłodszych lat. Jako mała dziewczynka, raz w miesiącu, przychodziła do ówczesnej wicekapitan Lisy Yadōmaru, aby razem z nią poczytać książkę. W trakcie jednej z wizyt, Nanao dowiedziała się od Kapitana Kyōraku, że tego dnia Lisa nie będzie mogła czytać z Nanao, ponieważ jest na ważnej misji. Wkrótce potem, Lisa, jako Visored, musiała ukrywać się przed Soul Society, co na stałe przerwało comiesięczne czytanie. Od tamtego czasu Nanao awansowała aż do rangi wicekapitana 8. Oddziału. Fabuła Soul Society Nanao po raz pierwszy pojawia się gdy Sado Yasutora zmierza w kierunku baraków 8. Oddziału. Rozmawiała wówczas z kapitanem Kyōraku, który drażnił ją zwracając się do niej Nanao-chan, czego Pani wicekapitan bardzo nie lubi. W kolejnej scenie widzimy stojących naprzeciw siebie kapitana Kyōraku i Sado. W tle opadają płatki kwiatów. Jak się później okazało, płatki pochodziły z koszyka trzymanego przez Nanao, która wysypując je, zapewniała kapitanowi 8. Oddziału efektowne wejście. Spadających płatków było jednak coraz więcej, co zmusiło Shunsuia do poproszenia Nanao o zaprzestanie ich sypania. Pani wicekapitan pozostała niewzruszona, co skłoniło kapitania do kolejnych próśb, przesyconych wręcz zdrobnieniami jej imienia. W odpowiedzi Nanao wysypała całą zawartość koszyka, przysypując całkowicie Kyōraku. W czasie walki kapitana z Chadem, Nanao stoi z boku. Chwilę po zakończeniu starcia, pojawia się członek Tajnej jednostki patrolowej, przynosząc informację o morderstwie kapitana Sōsuke Aizena. Gdy razem z kapitanem 8. Oddziału udają się w kierunku baraków 4. Oddziału, Nanao zauważa, że Sado wciąż żyje. Prosi swojego zwierzchnika o zgodę na zadanie śmiertelnego ciosu. Słyszy jednak odpowiedź odmowną. Dużo później, w dniu egzekucji Kuchiki Rukii, Nanao odnajduje kapitania w typowym dla niego miejscu, na dachu. Przypomina mu, że powinni już ruszać na miejsce egzekucji. Kyōraku pyta ją, co powinien zrobić w całej tej sytuacji. Pani wicekapitan odpowiada mu, że jej zdanie i opinie nie są ważne, ponieważ Kyōraku i tak na koniec zrobi to, co podpowiada mu dana chwila. Informuje go jednak, żeby się o nią nie martwił, ponieważ będzie za nim podążać w bezpiecznej odległości tak, żeby nie wpaść w kłopoty. Po nieudanej egzekucji, Nanao podąża za Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake, do miejsca w którym będą mogli zmierzyć się z Yamamoto Genryūsaiem, bez konieczności wciągania w walkę innych. Gdy zauważają obecność Yamamoto, Nanao wyczuwa przerażającą siłę energii duchowej dowódcy Gotei 13. Gdy próbuje wyciągnąć swój Zanpakutō, pada na nią spojrzenie Yamamoto, który przy pomocy samego Reiatsu sprawia, że Nanao nie może złapać oddechu. Kyōraku przerywa ich kontakt wzrokowy i zabiera swoją wicekapitan na bezpieczną odległość. Wówczas, Nanao dochodzi do wniosku, że mimo posiadania dwóch kapitanów po swojej stronie, ich szanse są nie tyle niskie, co prawie żadne. Bount (tylko anime) Nanao pojawia się kilka razy w serii Bount, gdy informuje Yamamoto o tajemnicy herbu Jokai, po czym wszechkapitan nakazuje poinformować Ukitake i Kyōraku, aby w dalszym ciągu szukali danych na jego temat. Pojawia się również przy okazji kilku wiadomości, które otrzymał Shunsui od Ukitake. Arrancar Nanao pojawia się we wspomnieniach kapitana Yamamoto, kiedy to razem z kapitanem Kyōraku, kapitanem Ukitake, Sentarō Kotsubaki i Kiyone Kotetsu szukają informacji na temat planu Aizena, by chwilę później dowiedzieć się, że ten planuje stworzenie Klucza Króla, wykorzystując do tego miasto Karakura. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Krótko po tym jak Shūsuke Amagai zostaje mianowany na kapitana 3. Oddziału, Nanao informuje Kyōraku, że 3. Oddział organizuje przyjęcie dla swojego nowego kapitana. Kiedy Kyōraku mówi jej, że sake zwykle smakuje najlepiej w południe, ona odpowiada: "Nie wiem". Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Po porażce Muramasy, Nanao zgłasza do Kyōraku i Ukitake informacje o Tōjū. Wiedząc, że tylko kapitan Kurotsuchi może wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby rozwiązać ten problem, Shunsui wysyła Nanao z pudełkiem słodyczy by przekupić naukowca, aby im pomógł. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Nanao rozmawia z wylegującym Kyōraku o Ichigo, który przybył do Soul Society. Shunsui mówi, że różne myśli mogą przechodzić przez głowę Przedstawicielowi Shinigami i nie zdziwiłby się gdyby był na nich wściekły. Nanao pyta czy przyszedł oddać odznakę. Kapitan podnosi się i odpowiada, że nie wie, a ta sprawa jest bardzo ślizga.Bleach anime; Odcinek 366 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Nanao wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, gdzie Kira dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi znikających dusz z Rukongai oraz podejrzewa, że Mayuri coś ukrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 Podczas ataku Vandenreich, Nanao wraz z pozostałymi rusza do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strona 4 Moce i umiejętności Zanpakutō thumb|100px|Zanpakutō Nanao ukryty w rękawie Niewiele wiadomo na temat Zanpakutō Nanao Ise, głównie dlatego, że sama bohaterka jest rzadko z nim widywana. W jednej z ilustracji widzimy ją wśród innych wicekapitanów, gdzie jej miecz jest widocznie schowany w rękawie i przypomina tanto lub wakizashi z prostokątną tsubą zdobioną wzorami kształtem diamentów po bokach, jednak reszta jego części jest nieznana. Fakt zostaje potwierdzony, gdy wraz z Shunsuiem Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake walczą z Yamamoto, gdzie Nanao zaczyna docierać ręką do swojego rękawa, jednak kapitan głównodowodzący powstrzymuje ją. *'Shikai': Nieznane. *'Bankai': Brak. Ciekawostki * Ma kompleksy na punkcie swojego małego biustu, w czym dobija ją Rangiku swoimi zaczepkami. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Nanao Ise Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:8. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Eksperci Kidō Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:1. Oddział